


Orb

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Well Romanian), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reader Has Powers, Speaking Sokovian, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is shot and the only words he can manage are words that, before, never meant a thing. But now, mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orb

As you desperately tried to bandage the Avenger lying in front of you, you sobbed silently and cursed him for being so stupid for trying to block fifty bullets with his chest.

“Oh Gods, Pietro,” you wept quietly, trying to put pressure on wounds that wouldn’t stop bleeding with hands that wouldn’t stop shaking. “Why would you do that? Why would you…why…?”

“Y/N,” he gasped out, searching for your face with a unsure palm. “ _Es-esti totul pentru mine…_ ”

You froze.

Having heard those words before, you suddenly realised what they meant. “W-what?” you stammered, overwhelmed by emotion as his words. He had said them to you so many times before and you had never realised what they meant until now. 

Now you recognised the words spoken only moments ago by a mother to her child as she held her tightly in the middle of Ultron’s attacking army, before you saved them both.

_Esti totul pentru mine._

_**You are my everything.** _

“ _Pietro_ ,” you breathed, clutching his hand in yours. “I love you,” you blurted out in a husky voice, through tears. “Please, why can’t you just open your eyes and see?! I love you and you  _can’t die!”_

Clintcame up behind you from where you were all gathered in one of the evacuation planes. He placed a warm hand on your shoulder as you watched Pietro’s eyes stay shut.

Not even a flicker.

“Pietro,” you whispered. “ _Întoarce-te la mine_.” They were words spoken through your lips, but from both yours and Wanda’s minds.

* * *

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked you as he came into the lab bearing two mugs of steaming coffee. He offered the first to you and placed the other on the table next to the chair Wanda was currently sleeping in.

You looked back to Pietro’s unconscious form in the hospital bed and back over to Steve. “No change,” you told him with an exhausted voice that hadn’t seen decent sleep in four days.

The blond nodded solemnly and produced a Pot Noodle, which he thrust into your hands with the following command, “Eat.”

Offering a small smile, you accepted it and poked at the steaming contents with the fork you’d received with it. 

“I just hate how I can’t do anything to help him,” you grumbled, keeping your gaze fixed on your food. “All my powers are good for is destruction.” You had the ability to create bursts of short, white energy from your body (fists, feet, chest) that could destroy a handful of robotic soldiers in each blast. Having grown up with nobody to help you develop your mutation, you were unable to see beyond the barest influences it carried.

“That’s not true,” Steve argued. “I’ve talked with Dr Banner and he’s sure that if you trained yourself and enhanced your abilities with practice, then you would be able to do so much more with your energy manipulation powers.”

It was a rarity to see Steve talking science in any situation, so you listened and took it to heart. With an exasperated roll of your eyes, you sighed and said, “Alright, so tell me what I could do to help Pietro.”

At this direct question, Steve considered himself out of his element and panicked, coming up with the first thing that came to mind, “Perhaps you could shock him into waking up…?”

Arching an incredulous eyebrow, you huffed a humorless laugh and rolled your shoulders to indulge the soldier. “Sure,” you nodded, “I’ll try it then.”

Flexing your fingers, you stood up and hovered yourself over Pietro’s lifeless form. Letting your eyes slip closed, you drew the room’s energy within yourself with a deep inhale and on your exhale you tried to imagine a low-focussed amount of energy to travel along every inch of the speedster’s skin and shock the slumbering tendrils of his mind.

In a moment, you released the bond and fell backwards and onto the floor, exhausted with the focus of muscles in your body you didn’t know were there, and power you didn’t realise you had.

Peering up, you saw Pietro gasp awake and throw himself forwards so fast that his head almost smacked into his knees. “ _Dracu_!” he yelled as he woke and sat there gasping for breath.

Wanda woke with a start and squealed when she saw Pietro, flinging her arms around his neck.

As the siblings finally broke apart, Pietro spotted you and a small breath escaped his lips. A smile spread across yours and kept on growing. “Morning, Pietro,” you grinned, “E timpul sa trezit _._. _.”_

“It seems we have a lot to talk about,” he noted, smiling brightly and his crystal blue gaze darkening with an adoration you had missed for some time.

But no more.


End file.
